MLP: A tear of love (Rewright)
by HaloMX644
Summary: Martin had a bad life as a human but now he could change that by going to Equestria but as he lives through the holidays and weekends he gets a suprise. The Princesses have a crush on him. LunaxOC CelestiaxOC CadancexOC Nightmare MoonxOC Warning! this story is a Anthro story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my rewrite of my story "MLP A tear of love", I've changed the grammar and a lot of other stuff, if you have a complain, FUCK YOU!  
Please enjoy . (PS. It's pronounced [ ] - I-fie (fie like in field))  
Chapter 1: A life worth leaving**

I woke up, same old house, same old bed. I went downstairs and took out some bread, ham, butter and of course cucumber. I love cucumber and tomatoes.

After I made my sandwich I walked to the TV and start watching some of the My Little Ponies series, it was a nice Saturday morning for once as I sat and watched when Rainbow Dash did her sonic rainboom on the canterlot wedding.

I turned off the TV to hear the door knock, I decided to check through the mail box in the door, bad idea..

Suddenly a letter poked my eye and I fell backwards, when the pain finally went away I looked at the letter, it was more of a scroll than a letter actually. I opened it and read.

**We have seen your pain in school and misery, you are welcome to be with us if you want. I will come over to see**** if you want to come to my home or not, I hope you will accept.**

I looked at those words and then turned the scroll around, there was nothing more.

"Yeah.. sure he or she will.." I lay the letter on the table close by and went upstairs to play videogames.  
I woke up, I noticed I fell asleep and I just heard a bottle break, now.. smoke? I ran down stairs and saw that my house was burning, I took my cellphone and my charger and ran out, I saw the whole thing was on fire, then the Molotov glass on the roof.. I sat on the street as the fire men arrived and putted it out, of course I get the blame.

I felt awful, I felt like I should take suicide as I sat there and looked at the ground, a wind blow blew something in my face, it was a pic of my mom and dad, with me, it was a little burned on the edges but you could still see everything important, I put in my pocket and fell asleep on the street.

I felt some one picking me up, I were too tired to care so I kept sleeping. I oddly felt warm on the thing I were sleeping on and strangely fell asleep.

I woke up, I had my eyes closed but I felt I were in a bed, I breathed out into a sigh, I opened my eyes and.. I were in Princess Celestias room, I immediately got up and looked around. I gulped and looked at my hands.. they were human.. but they had fur and my feet were hooves.

I had my Oc Ifys coat color, I got of the bed and stood on my hooves, it was almoste like standing as a human, it felt odd to walk but I got the hang of it. I decide to walk to the mirror and look, yes, I were my Oc Ify, but I were half human and half pony, I looked at my mane, the scar over my eye and the tattoos on my neck, arms and legs, it was awesome.

I started to smile as I saw I had wings and a horn to, I took a sweep with my wings and took off, I were flying, I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a long time.. joy. I heard the door open and landed right in front of Celestia, she was an half human and pony too, I directly hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" I say, I didn't notice I were just as tall as her, not until she actually hugged around my neck. Then I realized it, I just smiled, until I feeled her breasts pressed against me, they were huge!

I looked at her "So.. why am I here?"  
"You are here to have a better life" she smiled warmly  
I smile and hugged her again, I also kissed her cheek, she blushed up badly and smile.

I smile and I see some clothes and quickly change, it was a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, I smiled as Celestia gave me a key.

"Here, this is for your new house in Ponyville, I would really like to meet you again.. umm.. what was your name?" she looked at me as she tilted her head

I thought for a bit…  
"Ify, Ify Shield"

She smiled "ok, thanks Ify" she walked out

I flew to Ponyville and saw the house, it was a big house and as I walked in it was filled with stuff like videogame stuff, some nice decorative stuff and a big flat screen TV, I felt a little spoiled but I didn't care, I went online on the gaming system and oddly they had my favorite game, Counter Strike Global Offensive, I bought it and started to play.

After being called a hacker and cheater by the enemy team do to that I'm good at headshots I turned off the pc and walked to my kitchen, I looked in the fridge and I got a surprise to see meat in it. I shrugged and cooked it, I took a bite when it was done but it tasted horrible, I spat it out, I made a quick salad and it tasted wonderful, almost like meat in the human world would.

I ate up and went to bed, I felt warm and cozy.. well that was until I felt a hand around my side. My eyes shout open and I turned around.

"Hi there Cutie" Nightmare Moon said. I literally jumped out of the bed and stood there.  
"Luna!" I whined  
"Sry, but Luna and I separated 2 years ago, I'm just Princess Moon" she giggled

*Oh jeez…* I thought. "Well get out of my bed and go home please.." I see that her face turn from happy to sad  
"I.. I don't have a home.. I might be a princess but the castle doesn't have a room fitting for me.. and I've tried to buy a house.. but they won't let me.." she tears up alittle as she get out of the bed, her body was smoking hot. *It's a 1000/10!* I thought. She were walking down the stairs.

"No wait.. please come back" I said as I started to feel bad she walked back to me with a low face, she was alittle shorter than me, just a bit shorter than Celestia to.  
"Will you tell me to go out the window?..." she looked down at the floor.  
"no.. I will let you stay with me.." I smile

She shined up and looked at me "R-Really?!" I noded and she hugged me tightly, I felt her breasts press against mine and she cried out as she spoke "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she smiled in tears, I hugged her back, I felt something strange about her for a second, but I ignored it.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi every one, for those who doesn't like the story and makes bad reviews, why do you keep reading it then? Ether you Shut the Fuck up, keep the fucking bad reviews to yourself and your cock sucking mind or get the fuck out of here because I'm tired of hearing stuff like: "Omg the grammar sucks! My brain bleeds just by reading this" Yeah? So what?! You are bullying a 17 year old boy that comes from Sweden and don't talk or wright much in English, now Shut the Fuck up and Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The New Prince

It's early in the morning when I feel Moon getting closer to me, I could feel her breasts press against my back. I blushed directly and got up from my bed. She was still in deep sleep as I walk downstairs and make myself a sandwich. I soon hear her coming down and then I feel her arm hugging around me from my back.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Ify.." she says with a soft voice  
"No problem Princess, just doing my duty I guess" I respond as I give her a sandwich.

She takes it and eat it while I eat mine, she's really sexy looking and her bra size was probably a D size bra, I get a knock on the door so I give Moon some clothes and open it.

"Hi there Ify" Celestia said with a warm smile, she had two other mares with her, Cadence and Luna, I let them in and they saw Moon sitting in the sofa.

"Hi sister" Celestia say and Moon smile.

I bring some tea for them and they drink. "so.. umm.. why are you all here?"

"Well we are here to see if you like your home" Cadence say and smile  
"Well thank you Cadence and yes I do enjoy it" I smile  
"So.. have you found a mare yet?" Celestia say and I spit out my tea directly "WHAT?!"

They look at me "Well sense Moon is here.." Luna look at her  
"Nononononooo! She just need a place to stay so she sleeps here" I say.

Now something weird happened.. they seem to shine up.. like.. they were happy we weren't.

"Anyhow.. I'm going to see DJ Pon3's concert today so.. if you want to follow you are allowed" I smile at them all.

They smile and each one kiss my cheek, I of course blushed up badly as they all left, "pick me up 1 hour before the concert start" Celestia say and I smile "ok, I'll take you others out on your hang out with me some other time" I smile and they nod, they close the door and leave.

*You are going on dates with the princesses…* was all that were swirling around in my head as I walked to my desk and sat down, I fired up Counter Strike Global Offensive and of course my team and I won again. I saw the concert were starting in about 1 hour and 20 minutes so I walked to my garage, my eyes widen and my jaw drop as I saw a new honda cbr 1100cc standing there with two helmets, one red and one black. I put on the black one and fired up the bike, I grin and opened the garage door and drove off to the Canterlot castle.

I got there just in time as I see Celestia waiting for me with her helmet on, she had a pink helmet and she got on the bike as soon as I stopped. Of course I drove off nice and gently, I could feel her arms holding me tight as I drove to the concert.

I didn't really want to admit it, but I enjoy feeling her breast pressed against my back as I kept driving. We finally arrived by the concert but.. Celestia didn't seem to want to go inside.

"Hey.. are you ok Celestia?"  
"W-Well.. I thought we could just go to a nice restaurant or dining instead of the concert" she said blushing lightly

"Oh, well ok then!" I said smiling and putted on my helmet once more, I could hear her sigh happily as we drove off again.

Once we arrived by a nice restaurant I stop and helped her off the bike, we went inside and ordered a nice meal and waited, she where really nice looking in her outfit and I almost looked like an biker, except the cap.

Once we have had our meals and drinks we took the bike to my house, she were blushing for some reason but I didn't cared, then she hugged my arm and that made me blush, it was kind of awkward, but I got a tent in my lower regions, she didn't seem to notice it as she were looking ahead and not down.

I sat by the couch and she sat next to me, still hugging my arm and cuddle into me.

"So.. how was your night?"  
"Great" she smiled  
"Oh, well that's GreMMF!"

She kissed me on the mouth, My first kiss was with Celestia.

*A dream come true* I though

She didn't end it.. oh no… she turned it into a make out, I were blushing badly as she sat in my lap aswell. Then she ended it, a long thin line of saliva were in between our tongues.

"C-Celestia.." was all I could say  
"I-I love you Ify.."

Now the stone got stuck in my throat

"I…. I love you too Celestia.."

She teared up and kissed me again, but quickly pulled away once Moon came home, she just smiled at us and walked to my room, I drove Celestia home, we gave eatch other a good bye kiss and then I drove home.

Once I finally got home and opened the door, I got tackled to the ground by Moon and I blush

"Ify, it's time for my date!" she smiled at me  
*OH DAYUM!* "Um ok Moon, where to?"  
"The hills, I planned a picnic" She smiled and dragged me over to a hill with a big tree  
*Man… I am a ladies man..*

**End of chapter,**

Next chapter: Chapter 3: The Cuddly Moon  



End file.
